The present invention relates to new and useful improvements to devices and methods for cleaning debris and dirt from firearms, such as rifles, shotguns, or the like, and, more particularly, to disposable and reusable firearm cleaning devices and methods which are convenient and specially adapted for use in the field.
Deposits of dirt, moisture, metal, burnt powder and similar foreign matter and debris on the interior side walls of the shell chamber and barrel or bore of a firearm is a common phenomenon. If uncorrected, such deposits not only cause the inside surfaces of the firearm to become scratched and corroded, but also can create a dangerous condition, particularly if the barrel becomes blocked by debris.
The bore of a firearm is conventionally cleaned by means of an elongated metal rod which includes cleaning implements, such as a brush or abrasive packs on one end. This technique is essential to proper maintenance of a firearm, but has been found to be bulky, tedious and inconvenient to use in the field.
Various attempts to obviate the aforementioned convenience problem have been described in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,632 discloses a gun cleaning device which is of similar size and appearance to a standard shell and thus convenient to carry and use in the field. A compressed gas cartridge, upon discharge, is propelled through the gun barrel pushing a cleaning wad through the same. One disadvantage of this prior art device is the fact that the shell chamber, where the device is seated prior to activation, is not cleaned in the process. A further disadvantage of this device is that, upon activation, the compressed gas cartridge is rapidly discharged from the barrel opening in a manner similar to a projectile with the potential for causing injury and/or property damage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 938,836, there is similarly disclosed a gun cleaning device comprising a shell-like compressed gas cylinder which is punctured and drives out a "cleaning bullet" for cleaning the bore as it passes therethrough. However, this device also fails to clean the shell chamber portion of the firearm.